


down in flames

by prompto



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, first shizaya fic so ehhh, these two are so frustrating I want to push them in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other’s backs<br/>That we’ll have each other’s backs, ’cause we’re that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in flames

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have any sort of plot. If anything, this is more of a test run for this pairing I guess? I'm up for any ideas anyone might have for future fics involving this pairing too.

 

_"I hate you so much."_

The words came out in a way that was meant to induce fear, but of course, such a statement didn't deter Izaya by any means. If anything it made his lips curve up into that smirk that  _always_  led to the worst of things.

From the first day they met, it seemed they were destined for this.

At some point through the deceit and lies and utter chaos of it all eventually led to them standing at a fork in the road. No matter how it looked to an outsider looking in-- they'd taken the same path.

If anything Shizou figured this was another conniving scheme meant to lead to his demise. He was more than surprised to see how the knife against his throat was only used as a means for Izaya to grab at his halfway crooked bowtie and drag him down in a kiss that was surely a lie.

Everything about Izaya seemed to off-set Shizou. Or so that's what he had thought from the first time they fought in high school.

God how he wanted to believe it was a truth laced with some sort of catch. His instincts  _screamed_  to pull away, but for some reason his hand ran down to fist at that hideous jacket Izaya constantly wore only to pull him in closer. The way Izaya smirked against his lips made him hesitate for a moment, thinking he was truly playing into some heinous scheme. But the way Izaya ran a hand up to run through blond locks of hair relieved the tension Shizou felt, and soon he was pressing back into the kiss all too fervently.

All of it was  _wrong_. Out of anyone in the world, surely it was a huge mistake that would serve up years worth of consequences later on.

_Right?_

"I hate you so much Shi-zu-chan.." Izaya muttered in his best attempt to keep his voice light and in that sing-song tone that Shizou utterly despised. In reality, the informant's voice came out shaken, somewhat broken even from how Shizou's hands roamed on his body.

"Don't worry.." Shizou's lips brushed at the back of Izaya's neck. "..I still plan on killing you.." His tongue licked at the other's neck. "...Maybe right after this.."

It was just another way to hurt Izaya surely. To just use him and find an opening to kill him-- that's how Shizou should've been going about this.

His hands still lingered for far too long though, and he couldn't stop himself from touching the informant in ways that had him making noises and sounds that he'd never heard before this moment. It was intoxicating in its own way. Izaya had been a horrible addiction from day one, and now if anything, Shizou was fearing more of becoming addicted to him entirely than continuing in his purpose to fulfill his bloodlust.

Izaya trembled. Deciding he needed to turn the odds back in his favor, he shifted down to flick his tongue at the tip of other's cock that was already leaking some with hints of pre-cum. "Shizu-chan..I'd love nothing more than to see you try.."

And that's how it always went.

A stab here, a threat there-- it was all that was needed to convince themselves and everyone else that they were still the same Shizou and Izaya.

It was a distraction from the truth that they had so blatantly crossed a line. There was no going back from it either. That much was clear in how their everyday run-ins played out.

Another vending machine was sacrificed to try and suffice Shizou's hatred. Yet, as Izaya scampered off by jumping over large amounts of debris that was now scattered throughout the area, Shizou found himself unable to stop himself in giving chase.

Onlookers watched the commotion was per usual to hear the blood-curdling screams from Shizou and the never-ending taunts from Izaya.

"I just wanted to piss you off Shizu-chan, was that so wrong?" Izaya threw over his shoulder while rounding a corner into a nearby alleyway.

The moment they were out of sight, Shizou slowed down from run to more of a power walk. Izaya slowed as well, turning to face Shizou with that  _smirk_.

Shizou approached the informant fast, but Izaya made no movement to truly avoid what was coming next.

With a rough shove, Shizou cornered Izaya, leaning in to growl lowly, sparing only the slightest glance before devouring those lips just to make that smirk disappear.

 _And it did_.

Izaya practically moaned at the moment their lips touched. Those hands that were only ever used for violence against him raked down his body again, grasping at his hips and forcing him to be pinned entirely.

Hearing that moan made Shizou deepen the kiss, forcing open Izaya's mouth to taste him with his tongue. The kiss alone was more intense than any fight they'd ever had in the past. 

"Shizu-chan is really...eager today.." Izaya half-way gasped out, feeling a shudder of pleasure ripple over him from how the brute pressed up and rutted against him.

"Shut _up_."

Izaya was effectively silenced from how Shizou seemed intent on ravishing him. Never did he think he'd feel how someone could want another person so much, but still he found himself unable to avoid moaning the man's name each time they drew closer together. 

The way Shizou was intent on marking him in any way he could made Izaya realize they would never be the same after this.

They were both ruining each other in the worst of ways.

Even if in the end they ended up going up in flames, they'd still be going down together.

_~ fin._


End file.
